Rose Knight
by Shibue Miyuu
Summary: The knight that always helped the poor people with stealing from the corrupt rich people. A knight that always left a lingering fragrance from the place that he had stolen from. A fragrance of rose. And that's why people called him, a Rose Knight.
1. Prologue

Hi readers! This is my first time to post a story in this site. Usually I just become a reader, and I have read a LOT of story. Sailor Moon is one of my favorite anime. And I use SM character now to create this story. This story is inspired by the story of Chu Liu Xiang. Has anyone ever heard about him? He's a very famous character in wuxia (Chinese story that involved Kung Fu, if I'm not wrong) world.

The Legend of Chu Liu Xiang, yeah that's what inspired me. Especially from the TV series in 1995. It's a very good one. The story will be focus on Darien and I'm afraid that Serena won't be appear early. She will appear much later.

And English isn't my first language, so if there's a mistake or many, then I apologize first.

This story has bug me a to be write and here it is. Just read the prologue first and tell me what you think. Enjoy then ^0^

Miyuu

Disclaimer: SM is all Naoko Takeuchi's property n Chu Liu Xiang isn't mine too.

* * *

Prologue

The first memory that Darien could remember when somebody asked about his childhood life was when his first meeting with his old-annoying-man. Never asked about anything before that.

He didn't remember how he could be on the street, collapsed and in a state of starving to death. That was his condition when his old man found him. He could still remember the arms that lifted him from the street and carried him to wherever the person would take him.

The strong arms that carried him made him felt so safe at that time. How long since he had felt so safe again, he didn't know. Exhausted and so tired, he closed his eyes and when he woke up his master face was the one that he saw. Never he thought that the person in front him at the moment would become a very special person to him. The one that would make him who he is right now.

Yeah, he could describe the moment, the long years that he had spent with his master. And if you thought that because he's so happy that's why he remembered it, he would make you into a bloody pulp. Don't tell that I didn't remind you. The bloody years of training and practicing with the demon master of his.

After his master had saved him from the life-death situation, he then became his disciple. The one and only. Fortunately, or you can say unfortunately, his master never took any beside him. Oh, his master was a very famous for his high skilled in sword and art technique. But he'd also known for his infamous way of being a weird one.

No one that didn't know his name at that time, even till right now. Many had asked him to be his disciple but his master always rejected them. With an unsatisfied and annoying reason too.

"I don't want any disciple. I don't think there's someone who could follow what I would teach and train. And if there's someone, it's me that would find him and that person is definitely not you."

When Darien heard about this, he felt so pity to every other person that ever asked his master to be his disciple. But beside that, people never stopped asking his master to be his disciple. What a bunch of masochist, was what he thought.

All of his skilled was came from his master. From writing, mannerism, reading, playing chess, to his sword skill. And later his master also taught him to battle with a fan. A technique that his master was famous with. Although his skill to charm people, definitely, he didn't learn it from his old man.

And as the result, he has come out as a man with a very skilled in art, an intelligent mind, a very manner one and of course good with sword. Not just good but mastered it too. Plus with his handsome look, fit-sturdy body and charming ways. He has become famous in his own person.

At first many people knew him because he was his master disciple. Everybody was so curious to know who was the person that lucky enough -unlucky in Darien thought- to become the disciple of the master that always said he never need a disciple. People, especially the one that once asked his master, always threw him questions of what he had done to become his master disciple. And to this day, Darien himself didn't know the exact answer. And honestly, he didn't care and never thought about it.

He lived with his master until he reached 20 years old. After that he left his master and had joined the society for 8 years now. His master has left to other part of the world once Darien left and since then, he never met his master again.

Actually the one that left first was his master. One morning Darien woke up with only himself in the house and no sight of his master. The only remain thing of his master was his fan that he always carried and used as a weapon too. Somehow Darien knew that this time would come. So without any thought he prepared himself, bowed to the house that he had grown up with the last several years and stepped to the outside world, to begin his own journey.

Which would begin the start of this story. People knew him as Darien Chiba. But later many would know him also as the knight that always helped the poor people with stole from the corrupt rich people.

A knight that always left a lingering fragrance from the place that he had stolen from. A fragrance of rose. And that's why people called him, a Rose Knight.

To be continued


	2. It's About Darien

Hai again everyone! I want to say thank you to everyone that had read, favorite, followed this story. I had so many ideas inside my head and am progressing to write this story. Hope that the update won't be to long. At least 1 chapter per week. But I won't promise everything.

For the other characters, they will show up one by one. It's an adventure story after all. But the second character will show up soon. I have introduced him in this chapter in fact.

The story is purely based on my imagination. Even though the inspiration came from another story, but I won't make the story same like that Chu Liu Xiang's story. I never read the story after all. Just watched the TV series for one time. Maybe the character will have similar behavior and the relationship between the character too. But that's it. I want to make the story of my own. And hope the one that read will enjoy it, as much as I enjoy to write it too.

So here's the update. Tell me what you think :D

Miyuu

* * *

It's About Darien

It's been 3 months since Darien left his master house and within these 3 months he had traveled to many different places. He always had a soul to adventure to places that he'd never been to.

When he still with his master, he had accompanied his master to some places. His master liked to paint and his painting was very beautiful. But his master never painted at their house. If his master wanted to paint, they would go to a place and he would paint there. Most of the painting would be about the landscape that they went. And mind you, it's Darien master that we talked about.

The places that they'd gone was no place that you could describe as an ordinary-common place. It's okay if it just strange, Darien was a curious soul, so to find anything new was like finding a treasure for him. Most of the places, or you can even tell that all of the places, that they went was a place with your life at a stake. You slipped one feet, than say goodbye to the world. But he must admitted that you couldn't find anything like the view that he had seen in the places he went with his master.

And there's one place that became his favorite place to go when he wanted to be alone or just wanted to enjoy the view. His master'd never been to same place to paint. They always went to different place. But only this place his master ever visited it more than once with Darien.

It's a field of roses. Many different colors of roses you could find it. So beautiful that you couldn't describe it with just a mere words. And the rose field had enchanted it's spelled on Darien.

To be able to reach the rose field you have to pass a waterfall that its stream was so fast and not to mention that it's a high one too. At the bottom of the waterfall there's a cave beside it. It looks more like a ruin than an ordinary cave. Walked straight to the deep of the cave and you would find a clearing spring with the rose field surround it. For some reason the sun could pass through to the deep part of the cave. There's a hole wide enough for the sun to pass through. Only an agile person with high-speed technique could reach this place.

Because of so many times Darien had spent in the rose field, the scent of the roses lingered around him. His master once told him that because of him now his house was smelled like a rose field. People that had met with Darien also told him that he smelled like rose.

The scent had lingered in his body when he was about 17 years old. The result of spending so many times for several years at the rose field. It didn't bother him though. There's two reasons. First, Darien had a problem with his nose. He often has to rub his nose so he can smell better. So that's why it didn't bother him. Second, rose is his favorite flower and when he got back from the field he always brought one rose with him. No wonder if he was smelled like rose.

Even after so many years has passed later on, he sometimes visited the rose field. People always wondered where he get the rose smelled from. And so far not one of them could guess it right. And Darien never told them about it too. That's his secret place. Not like anyone could go there if they knew.

Because of it many women got attracted by him. Handsome, skillful, polite, a fit body, smell so nice. It's only a blind and dead people who would not recognize him. Even the ignorant one would turned their head if he passed them. Many women tried, at least once, to get his attention. And many of them, most of them, made a bold move like threw them self at him directly just to want to be noticed by him.

He's very flustered when women made such a bold move to him. He had an imagination that he was a fresh meat that had caught the predator's eyed and wait to be devoured. Ugh, that thought had made him shiver. As times goes by he had learnt a way to avoid the 'hyena' in his own gentleman way. And now he had become a woman's man. His way to charm women had made many women to swoon over him.

Many admired him but also many that envied him. Of course the one that admired him was mostly women. And the one that envied his men. So far he only had one friend that he would spent his time with. Darien had known him since they were children. They're childhood best friend. His name is Kun Saito.

When Darien left his master house he lived in Kun's place. Kun is a merchant. And like Darien he likes to go to many places. In those three months living with Darien, they'd gone alone to do some adventure. He was a heavy drinker and a skilled fighter too. He used a sword like Darien.

Kun is also a handsome man but not good at dealing with women. He's a stoic person if you didn't knew him enough and so cold to stranger, besides his client.

Darien and Kun were so closed, like they were brother bound by blood. They would help each other without had to be ask. Like this one, a problem that would lead Darien to become what in the future he' s famous for. The beginning of Rose Knight start here.

To be continued


	3. The Beginning

Hai again everyone. Miyuu's here...

Thank you for everyone that has read, followed and favorite this story. You won't be disappointed on following Darien's journey this time.

This is the beginning where it starts. So without further delay, enjoy the story folks.

I've writen my disclaimer in the first chapter, so I won't write it anymore.

And again tell me what you think :D

Miyuu

* * *

The Beginning

A man stood at the centre of the rose field. His gorgeous midnight blue eyes gazed at the rose field in awe. How many times had he come to here and yet every time, he still couldn't stop to be amazed by the beauty of this place.

'Ah... What a nice way to be relaxed. That Kun-kun really make me annoyed. Who cares if he will meet an important client that has this item he has been looking for. Made me had to hear the same story for 100 times since yesterday.'

At the back of his mind, Darien could hear Kun's angry voice that said that this item was very valuable and rare. That's his job as a merchant after all, to hunt any valuable items. Plus he hadn't talked to him for 100 times. He's exaggerating.

Darien shook his head and Kun's voice disappeared.

'Yeah. Whatever you say Kun.'

Kun had left the house since morning, leaving Darien alone. After having a morning practice, he felt bored. So he decided to visit his secret place. Even Kun didn't know about this place.

Darien was quiet possessive about his things. Oh, he's a generous person. But with things he didn't want to share, he could get as possessive as ever.

He picked a rose and examined it. The one that he picked was a white rose. So beautiful and pretty, a symbol of purity. He walked a bit and picked another rose. He picked a yellow rose, a symbol of friendship. Next, it's an orange rose, a symbol of passion. Then he picked a pink rose, a symbol of gratitude. And the last, a red rose, a symbol of love.

He gazed at the roses that he had picked. He smelled into it.

'What a good fragrance. And to think that this good smell lingered in my body too is so good.'

Darien smiled at his thought. Feeling the hot light that shone above him, he looked up at the sky and felt the sun ray felt so blazingly hot. It's noon already.

'I guess it's time to back. At this time, Kun must have been back now.'

And then Darien walked away from the field. Of course without forget to bring one rose. These time he brought the yellow one.

* * *

And he's right. When he arrived, Darien found Kun was sitting in his study room. He looked so deep in thought with a frown marring his face. Something must've gone wrong.

"Don't just stand there if you want to enter the room. If you don't have any business, leave me alone."

Kun's cold voice greeted Darien without moving an inch from his sitting position.

"Well, I just wonder to where the happy and excited expression of yours that you wore this morning and had made me so annoyed of you yesterday. Tell me, where did you kill it with your icy stare and voice."

A twitch appeared on Kun's head. Trust Darien to make a joke when all he wanted to do was pushed his damned ass and leave him alone with his thought.

"Make one more remark and I will follow what my instinct tell me the moment I smell rose since I come back."

As if Darien would retreat from challenge like that. It's just Kun after all. And it's not the first time he made this friend of his annoyed with him. He smirked. Payback time buddy.

"And pray tell, what your instinct tell you to do, Kun-Kun?"

And that's the last straw for Kun to strike Darien. "To kick your damn ass!"

He just hated so much with the nickname that Darien invented for him. No one ever dared to embarrass him except his so-called best friend. His reputation of having a cold glare and deadly voice that could make someone froze at the spot was not infamous for nothing.

Oh, trust me. One glared, your body would freeze. Plus one sentence that full of deadly intent, you won't think twice of fleeing for your dear life. He's not someone to be joke with. Yeah, except this rose-smell-best-friend of his.

Kun aimed to hit Darien's face. Darien moved a little to avoid the hit. Then in a quick movement Kun's leg tried to sweep Darien's foot. Darien jumped and landed not to far from his early spot. The fight was more like sparring then the actual fight.

For people who didn't know they would see that Kun's cornering Darien with his skill. But the truth was Darien just wait to find the right time to strike. And that moment came when Kun tried to hit Darien's body but instead of hit the spot, Darien caught his hand and pinned it at the back of Kun's body. Darien movement was quicker.

"So I guess that after you've poured the hot steam inside your head with this, I can finally talk to the more calm and cool-headed of Kun Saito, my best friend. Or you want another round?"

Kun wriggled from Darien's clutch and shoved him when he succeed. He turned toward Darien and an annoyed expression could be seen on his face.

"Shut up, Darien. Your offering for another round is too tempting. I really want to wipe that smirk of yours and replace it with, how about a black eye?"

"Whoa, Kun. I have to decline that. Thank you very much."

Darien raised his hand in defend position. But his smirk still remained.

"That mouth of yours... Someday you will find a match to it and I will be happy to watch it. You just know where to push my button and be an ass of that."

"And yet I'm your best-friend because of it. No one can understand you better than me."

"Not yet. I will definitely kick you far away if I have found it."

"Then please be patient to this ol'Darien before that."

"What I've been thinking when I made you as my friend, moreover to let you stay at my place. There's must be some screw that lost when that happen."

Kun rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you know you love me back then and now Kun-Kun."

Playing with Kun's emotion was Darien favorite way to spent his time with. Never he felt bored with this game. Kun sent his icy glared at Darien.

"But you have to admit it that you can't have fun as much from others as like you have with me. Where you can find buddy to travel to dangerous and exciting place other than me?"

"And I've told you I just haven't found it yet."

"There you have it."

Kun sighed. These meaningless argument with Darien had really made his head cool down. He sat at the at the chair and Darien followed.

"I can't argue back. You're way too cunning with whatever I reasoned you with."

"I prefer the word smart then what you used to describe my charm."

Darien picked his folded fan that he placed on the table before his 'fighting' with Kun. He opened it and fanned himself with it.

Kun rolled his eyes once again.

"Whatever you say."

Kun opened his bottle of sake that rested on his waist. Being a heavy drinker he always brought his sake everywhere he go. He gulped that sake of his.

"So back to my first question. Can I ask to you of what happen that make you like a mad bear when I arrived?"

"Your comment isn't helping me at all. Plus your question was not that too."

Darien just silent with Kun's remarked. Kun continued.

"You know that I will meet an important client this morning. I-"

"Do we have to repeat that news again? Honestly Kun you've told me so many times that I can repeat it in my dream."

"Don't cut me off! I want to tell you from the beginning so you can understand clearly."

"Skip that part. Start from when you met this client of yours this morning. Trust me, that part I've understand it as clearly and as understand as you want. Promise."

Darien raised his hand showing a promise sign to Kun.

Again Kun sighed. How many happiness had escaped from his mouth because of this friend of his?

"We met as we plan. Everything still went right at that time. I went to his house and would check the item first before the deal. We went to where he stored the item. When I saw the item, it's no doubt that it was what I've been looking for."

"You haven't told me what this item is."

"It's call Moon Sword. It's very existence is a mystery itself. Many said that it was just a myth. The record of this sword wasn't written in any script."

"How can you know then if the information of this sword almost to nothing? You looked so sure that this sword is the real thing."

Kun looked hesitate before he spoke.

"I can't tell you now. I have to make sure once again before tell you my story. What I know is I have to get that sword. That man that posses it now doesn't know the real value that store in the sword."

Darien stopped to fan himself. He folded the fan and began to rub his nose, an act for people who knew him that mean he's thinking.

"Okay. I will accept your explanation for now. Although its less satisfying to fill my curiosity, that will come later."

He dropped his hand to his lap and focus his attention again to Kun.

"What happen then? I don't see any Moon Sword in this room. Or have you stored it somewhere else?"

Kun's face became darker.

"No. I don't have it with me. This where everything's gone wrong."

To be continued


	4. What's the Plan?

I want to apologize first for not updating for... 2 weeks? Well, here's the reason. The idea already inside my mind, but I didn't know how to write it down to my satisfaction. And I don't quite satisfy with this chapter. Maybe I will revised it later. But I will post it as it is now.

Actually I plan to finish this chapter in one long chapter, include the battle. But I decide to cut it in two part.

Please tell me what do you think, especially about Darien and Kun's banter. And you can tell me to what do you expect in the later chapter.

The next chapter won't be this long. Am progressing right now.

And you can ask me if you don't understand any part of this story.

So, here the next chapter. Enjoy ^^

Miyuu

* * *

What's the Plan?

2 figures stood in front of a big house. They wore black clothes, from head to toe. They also covered their face with black cloth. Overall they looked like a ninja.

"Do we really have to do this?"

Darien groaned after heard Kun's question.

"Kun, you have asked the question for hundred times since we decided to do this. Do I have to answer it with the same answer, 'YES'?"

Darien pressed the word yes as he got annoyed with Kun.

"Do you want to get that sword or not?"

"Of course I want! But, do we have to do this?"

Darien turned his head to Kun. A wide smile plastered on his face but you could feel ominous aura erupted from his back.

"Kun... You know that I do this for you. I know that you didn't tell your crew anything about this sword. So asking their help is out of question. You are the one that insist that this man doesn't know the value of this sword. And I quote 'It can be dangerous if the sword fall to the wrong person', you've said that. Now tell me why do you so hesitate to do this because, I swear if that question once again come from your mouth... don't blame me for not reminding you."

Kun rolled his eyes.

"Do you know whose house will we enter now?"

"Yes, I know."

"And you still dare to break into the house even you know?"

Kun looked at Darien incredulously. Darien squinted his eyes and looked to Kun with suspicious.

"Who are you and what you did to Kun Saito, the brave warrior that happen to be my best friend?"

"Stop joking Darien. I'm serious."

"And you think I'm not?"

Darien crossed his arm and sighed.

"Seriously Kun. Why are you suddenly have this coward character that have never appeared before."

"I'm not coward! I'm just being cautious and careful not to make an enemy that will give us trouble later. You're way to bold to not think about the consequences that will come to us in the future. Especially to me. He's infamous in the trading world as a cunning man and if he know that it's me that break to his house, I don't even want to think about it."

"And that's why we wear this get-up. There's no one will notice us in this."

Darien stretched his hands to emphasis the black cloth that they wore. Kun wanted to face-palm his face because of his friend action.

"For me that might work. But not with you!"

"And why not?"

Kun looked at Darien incredulously for the second time that night.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?! Your rose scent is a dead give away, you doofus!"

Kun nearly screamed, in fact he's screaming but in a whisper. Darien raised his hands in a defense position.

"Woah, calm down Kun."

"You're unbelievable."

Kun pinched the bridge of his nose because of the coming headache.

"Okay, convince me then to trust you in this plan of yours."

"Well, you want to listen to me now?"

"Darien... Don't make my already thin patience snap, I promise you that won't be good."

Kun growled to Darien.

"Okay, serious time. This is what I've plan."

"Before you tell me what your plan is, tell me first about how will you hide your rose scent to not be smell."

"Oh, about that. I won't do anything."

Kun rose his right eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I've plan to use this scent to distract the other so you can sneak in to where that man hide the sword."

"Darien, it's not that I don't trust your skill as a swordsman. I know very well how good your skill is, have been receiving the end of your high skill for many years. But still, against so many men isn't a good choice I would suggest. Not to mention of the guard I've heard this man hired."

Darien put his hand on Kun's shoulder.

"Thank you for the concern. But don't worry about me. You just have to be focus on the sword. The plan that I have is for you to focus on getting the sword and for me to be the distraction. For the detail, we will talk about it after we get back. Clear enough?"

"Even if I say no, knowing you, this is what I will get for now."

Kun said deadpanned. Darien sent a smile to his best friend.

"You know me so well, Kun-Kun."

"Darien, don't start."

"Sorry. I just can't let a chance to tease you to pass."

Darien grinned to the irritated Kun. Then, he cleared his throat.

"Okay, we've spent to much time with this idle chat. Let's us move, get the sword, and back to our place safely."

"I only wish that this will be as easy as what you've said."

And within second the 2 figures has disappeared into the night.

To be continued


	5. Night of the Action Part One

Okay, I just want to apologize again... Sorry for not updating, again, for two weeks. It's the work that hinder me to update... Or more like it's me that don't want to do it. Really2 sorry to everyone that read and follow this story.

I just finish write this chapter and immediately update it now.

For the lateness of this chapter, I present to you my longest one. But it still part one. Not much of a battle, like I said previous chapter. The battle would be in the next one. Promise!

In this chapter there will be 2 new character. The other one will be just a cameo, or later I will use it again. And the second one will be the other main character that show up. Can you guess? But he/she will show up near the end of the chapter. Just tell me if you have a hunch who would it be. I'm not giving any hint though :p

So, enough with my rambling. Kindly tell me what do you think of this chapter.

Enjoy then ^^

Miyuu

* * *

Night of the Action Part One

From their hiding place, Darien and Kun looked around the house. So far no one had noticed their present.

"How could none of them notice this rose smell that following you wherever you go? Isn't this smell should make them wonder of where could this smell is coming from. I know that in here there's no garden. Why they don't get any suspicious when we entered the house. Immediately you can smell rose because of it. What an ignorant bunch of guard. Isn't their nose can smell this rose fragrant this strong and get suspicious of it?"

Kun rambled his mind in silence while watched out their surrounding. A twitch had appeared on Darien's head. It neared Darien limit to smack Kun's mouth when he abruptly stop. For someone that didn't know Kun Saito well enough you would be surprised to find that this silver hair merchant is such a chatterbox when he put his mind into it. And this trait of him was so annoying. With a big A.

Back to their watched out. There were guards that patrolled that night. But something was amiss.

"Kun, did you recall how many guards this house has? Because for a house like this, the number of the guards that we've seen is to little to my liking. Or they have more but we just not see them yet."

Kun thought about what Darien spoke.

"No, I find it strange too. When I come this morning, the number of the guards were not this little. I remember that this place is the place that has more guards from any other place that I've been gone to. Where are those bunch of guards that I saw this morning?"

Darien turned to look Kun scrunched face.

"Then tell me. Where's the man hide the sword?"

"The sword is place at the store house. It has another room that contain the most valuable items the man has. And I believe he has placed the sword somewhere in a secluded area inside the room. When I came to look at the sword we didn't come to the store house. Some man was ordered to fetch the sword and take it to the room where we've gathered. I know that the sword will be store in the store house because the man himself told me where he store it. With the explanation of the other secret room inside the store house where he stores his most valuable items too."

Darien snorted when he heard Kun's answer. What a stupid man that would tell anyone about the secret room that he had. Especially the one that stored the most valuable items they had.

"Yeah, that man like to show-off. He likes to brag about the treasure that he has."

Kun knew what's in Darien's mind. He too snorted inside his mind when he heard the man bragged about this.

"But even he likes to brag about his item, no one has ever dared to steal him. Because from what I've heard, he has someone that back him up and that someone is in the higher social class. That person would send someone to hunt any person that steal in his place."

"Why would that person do that? Is he someone special to the person that back him up?"

"No one's know. It's just have been like that for a few years. And not just because of that too. I heard that he has hired special guard to look after the store house. Like I've told you before. But I didn't met this special guard, yet. When they cornered me this morning, it's just the usual guard."

"And you didn't fight them because you didn't want to make any ruckus and beside you saw that they were to many that it would tired you out plus you were too angry because you've been deceived by this man."

"Ugh, you know me to well."

"Thank you for the compliment."

Kun grunted while Darien smirked like a cat. What a best-friend if he didn't know what's inside his friend mind at that point, result of befriending him for this many years. If he noticed the sarcasm in Kun's voice, Darien didn't show it.

They returned to look upon their surrounding again.

"Hey, Darien."

"Yeah, it's a trap. I've figured that much. I think that what they've done to you this morning was to test you. And they've also figured out what will we do. I guess there's guards that have been hiding to ambush us as soon as we step to the store house. To get inside the store house is a challenge itself."

"Oh great. Really. No wonder they didn't make any move when we step in to the house. I guess they already know we're in here because of your rose smell. They just pretend not to know about it. Tch. What a stupid idea this sneak in was."

Kun rolled his eyes and latch his sentence with heavy sarcasm.

"Hey, don't insult my idea. And please do remember that I do this for _you_. You have to give me some credit for it."

"Credit my ass."

Darien defended his plan from Kun's sarcastic remark. He already had another something in his sleeves to back up his almost failure plan. That's Darien for you. Although this idea struck him not a minute ago, after analyzing his surrounding and situation.

"Besides, I've found a way to distract the guards. At least they won't hinder you to get in the store house. Trust me for the distraction. Like what our original plan. Me being the distraction and you-"

"Will focus on getting the sword, and because we don't have any other option-"

"Hey!"

"-so what it is?"

Without stopping his sentence for Darien's remark of objection, Darien looked annoyed to Kun and explained his plan. Kun listened silently to Darien's idea. And after that he thought for awhile and heaved a sigh. This idea was so risky and only Darien that would suggest an idea like this. But, only Darien too that he sured would succeed in a plan like this.

So after exchanged each other a glance and with a nod, they disappeared to execute the plan.

* * *

Darien's plan include someone inside the house. Being a man's woman, he knew many women, from lower class to the higher one. And had made an acquaintance to some of them.

The daughter of this house was his acquaintance. Although he hadn't seen her for awhile. She had been gone to far away place and just recently came back. He hadn't met her yet. And looked like now is the right time.

He never come to her house. But she had told him a brief of where her room would be in this house. After he searched for a few minutes, he had found it.

Time to say hello to an old friend.

* * *

"Milady, it's almost midnight. You should rest. You can continue your reading tomorrow."

A woman about 20 years old with brown hair that reach her shoulder didn't bug an inch of her maid's voice. She glued her eyes to the book in front of her. She knew that her maid had come and she also aware that the day almost change to another day.

"Milady."

The maid knew too that her master had heard her and listened to what she had said. She pressed her sentence with more pressure.

"I heard you. Just give me a few more minutes. I almost finish. I promise, I will rest after that."

The maid just nodded and sighed inwardly with the behavior of her master. So typical of her to be consumed in her world of reading.

"I understand, Milady."

A few minutes passed with silent. And when the woman closed her book, a sign that she had finished with the book, suddenly one of the window in her room was opened.

Startled with what happen, the maid let out a small shriek and when a black figure enter the room, she fainted. The woman just stood, froze on her spot. You could smell rose fragrant also enter the room when the black figure stepped in. But because she's so frightened, she didn't notice it. When she found her voice to call for the guard, the black figure turned to face her and when the figure revealed his face, her legs almost gave out.

"Good evening."

The woman's eyes almost bulged from her socket when realization down upon her of who the figured was.

"Da-Darien! Darien Chiba!"

"Well, yes it's me. The one and only Darien Chiba. Hello, Saori-san."

Darien gave his charming smile to Saori. Saori almost melting, an effect of long time didn't see that killer smile. Not that she would ever got used to that smile. Every time it did, her heart nearly stop, the recent smile had made her remembered again. That smile was really bad for her heart.

"Long time no see, Saori-san. And forgive me to come to you like this. I will explain it to you if you let me."

"No, it's okay Darien. I should know that it's you the moment I smell rose when the black figure enter my room. No one beside you will have that smell."

Darien stepped toward Saori and took her hand. He guided Saori to her seat and Saori slowly sat down. Her eyes glued to Darien's face, not wanted let it go.

"It's been long time since we've seen each other. I guess 2 years of not seeing you make you turn from boy to an adult young man, that I've almost not recognize you if not for your smell and smile. You've become much more charming than before."

"Thank you for your compliment. Yes, it's been 2 years. And I must add myself that you also have grown and become a lovely lady yourself, Saori-san."

A blushed crept to Saori's cheek. A heavy red blush that would put a shame on tomato and strawberry on how red Saori's cheek now. She stuttered on her words next.

"Th-than-thank yo-you, Da-Dari-en."

Oh that charming smile was a crime itself. How many victims had fallen because of the devil smile of Darien Chiba. Add the small compliment from his perfect lips and sexy voice. It's all heaven came to earth.

"I will straight to the point. I need your help now, Saori-san. I will tell you the detail later, but I really need your help at this moment. Can you help me?"

As much as Saori wanted to ask and pressed for the detail, she couldn't think anything beside agree to Darien's request. Don't get it wrong, she would help this adonis whatever he wanted her to do, as long as it's logical and not a crime. But... blame on the gorgeous blue eyes that gazed straight to her eyes now. All answers except yes was out of the window at that moment.

With a simple nod and, there, she's been rewarded with that enchanting smile of his again. Was there anyone that more lucky then her now?

"Thank you. Then, this is what I need you to do."

* * *

The store house was at the back side of the house. It's the furthest among the other place from the front gate. Since Kun arrived in his hiding place now, almost 20 minutes had passed and yet there's any sign from Darien.

Where's that rosy smell friend of him?

As far as he saw, the store house has been guarded only with 2 guards. Each guard stood on the right and left of the store house door.

'The security of the most valuable this man had was so lousy. Anyone could infiltrated the store house. Yeah, but this is a trap. There should be something more await inside the room.'

Kun felt that something would happen to him that night. But he didn't know what it is, and couldn't put what feeling he felt right then.

As he ended his train of thought, there'd this sound, more like an alarm, rang through the night. And not long after that many guards that he's not seen went to a direction that he recalled was where Darien would be now.

He smirked when he saw the guard that stood in front of the store house also went like the other guards. After made sure that it'd safe to come out, he stealthily went into the store house...

Only to be welcome by a tip of a sword that pointed to his neck. Slowly, he looked into the attacker face.

"Hello to you to, Mr. Thief. But I'm sorry, looks like your journey must end here now. If not, then it'll be me that would be in trouble."

Such a welcome greeting. But if the greeting was voiced out with an obvious intent to kill and such a cold voice that would make your spine chill, then it's a death warning that's been given.

Kun wasn't afraid a slightest. He steeled his gaze and with his infamous glare met his enemy eyes.

"Your warning will not affect to me. I will get what I want and neither you nor everyone else will make me stop."

The coldness of his voice could made anyone flee without any other thought. But not with the person in front of him, he guessed.

"Then, you should halt your desire to get the thing that you want for now and face me. Don't worry, you don't have to wait to long. It will be done quickly before you know it. Everything will be to late for you to change your mind."

"If that is the case, we'll see later. Everything that bound to happen, so be it, then."

To be continued


	6. Night of the Action Part Two

Okay... I promise to give the whole chapter and wrap up the night in this chapter. But turn out the chapter will be to long to my liking and I've decided to make another chapter for the night of the action. And thank you so much for your patience of waiting this chapter. I've added more. The next one CERTAINLY, DEFINITELY would end the night of the action. And the Rose Knight would appear. HA! That's a little bit spoiler.

Without much delay, here's the entire chapter. Also, tell me what do you think.

So, enjoy then ^^

Miyuu

* * *

Night of the Action Part Two

Guards from every corner of the house had gathered in front of Saori's room. And not only the guard. Lord Matsumoto, Saori's father, was also there.

"Saori! Dear! My darling daughter! Please don't do this!"

His pleading voice could be heard from his where he stood. He pleaded desperately toward his daughter.

"I won't come down until you agree with me father!"

Saori's voice came from above, she's standing on her room rooftop now. All of the guards were stood by on the ground. Their faces looked nervous and worry about what would happen.

So, how could this be? What did Darien ask to Saori that in the end she decided to do this?

* * *

_"Thank you. Then, this is what I need you to do."_

_"What it is?"_

_"You have to make a commotion."_

_Okay, this one was not what Saori expected when she imagined what would Darien need from her._

_"Commotion?"_

_She asked dumbfounded._

_"Yes. Anything will do. And please make it big. The bigger, the better. As big and as noisy as you can that will make all of the house resident's attention be focus on you. Include the guards."_

_"Wait a moment. You really lost me here. Let me ask you, you want me to make a commotion, whatever it is, so all the people in this house, plus the guards-"_

_"All of the guards, if possible."_

_"-all of the guards, will focus all their attention to me."_

_"Exactly."_

_"Why?"_

_Although Saori had decided to do everything that Darien would ask her, without questioning it, she just couldn't help to ask it. It just to sudden and to outrageous. Her mind couldn't think any idea at the moment._

_"I won't ask you for the detail. But, please tell me what will you do after that?"_

_Darien looked at the sky outside. He couldn't waste anymore time. They were running out of time. It's already past what he and Kun predicted inside the Matsumoto house would be._

_"I'm looking for something. Have you ever heard of Moon Sword?"_

_"Moon Sword?"_

_Actually, yes. Of course she had heard of it. Her father had told her about it at least every time they had been together. During meal, in leisure time, when talking to their guest, every-second-time. She nearly strangled her father if she hadn't given her warning that if her father ever mention that thing again. So much of being patient, her patience was running out._

_"Why are you looking for it?"_

_"Saori-san, I don't have much time left. Please help me on this thing. And I will explain to you and answer your question. Every one of them. Consider you and I have a date that will happen after all this event meet the end. How about it?"_

_That, also, not the one that Saori expected when she imagined what Darien would say to her that night. A date with Darien Chiba? Oh-my-freakin-mother-in-heaven-_

_"YES!"_

_Unconsciously she spoke up her mind with loud and clear. Darien didn't prepared for such a, what would he describe it... such a passionate and honest answer. Yeah that's it. He just smiled at it._

_Saori realized what her mouth had done for her and immediately her blushing face already crept back to her cheek. She bowed her head because of it. What an embarrassment!_

_After then, Saori thought for a while. Then an idea struck her and she told Darien about it._

_"What do you think?"_

_With a new confident she ended up her explanation of her 'briliant' idea._

_"Are you sure about this? It sounds risky to me. Not to mention dangerous."_

_Darien's voice laced with concern._

_"Don't worry about it. Just standing on the rooftop is not big deal to me. My father just doesn't know that her daughter has secretly taken a lesson of a martial art. I won't fall from there. No body know about this but sometimes I go there alone to clear my mind and when I want to be alone. The view is just fantastic from there and has been my favorite and secret place. So really, it's okay."_

_"Alright. You have convinced me here. If you say so. Thank you then."_

_Darien gave Saori his famous smile, again. The heartbeat of Saori's heart raised a bit then for the nth time that night._

_"I have to go now. It's a pleasure to meet you Saori-san. I'm in a debt to you now. And I will pay it when we have our date. I will notify when will it be. Don't worry, it won't be long."_

_That smile had made Saori's flustered that she had a blank mind for a moment before replying Darien._

_"Do-Don't mention it, please. You and I are friends. That's what are friends for. Isn't that phrase very popular on this day?"_

_"Yeah, indeed. A very lovely friend, then."_

_Oh no. Why the room feel so hot now? She really wanted to fan herself because of the raise in her body temperature. She would melt because that mouth of his._

_"We better do the plan now. The night won't get any young. And I don't want to trouble you more than this."_

_"Yeah, let's do it then."_

* * *

And that's what happened.

"Father, cancel the engagement to the son of Kobayashi family. I don't want to marry their son. Not to any man yet. There's so much that I want to do but married is not on my top list. If you won't cancel, then I won't come down! I'm serious!"

"Just come down first. After that we will talk about it. Please Saori!"

"NO! Promise to me first father!"

Not from afar Darien saw all the commotion that Saori had made. He could only shook his head and hoped that there won't be anything bad happen to Saori while doing his favor.

His mind drifted to what Saori said to him before he left her room.

* * *

_"Yeah, let's do it then."_

_Darien turned his back to Saori, ready to leave her room when Saori called him._

_"Wait Darien!"_

_Darien halted his step toward the window that he used to enter the room before and looked back to Saori._

_"Yes?"_

_Saori looked hesitated for a bit but in the end she spoke what's on her mind._

_"About what you asked me before, if I ever heard about Moon Sword... Yes. My father has told me about that thing. And he treasured it so much. You're looking for that sword, and... I know where my father has stored it."_

_"Isn't it store at the store house?"_

_Darien raised his right eyebrow. Saori shook her head._

_"He has told everyone that he stores the sword in there. But that was just a trap. The one that stores in the store house is the replica that he made. The real one is stored somewhere else."_

_Silence filled in the room. Darien rubbed his nose before he replied Saori._

_"Then, can you tell me where is it?"_

* * *

Darien thought that Saori would never told him, after all this was her father possession they talked about. And as far as he knew, she was an obedient child. Never rebelled to her father. But after this night, he should look her with different view. Never judge a book by its cover. That phrase was fit to described Saori.

'I have to get Kun first before we go to where the sword was stored. Hope that he not get any trouble in the store house.'

Only the rustling wind that was a sign of the shadow that pass the building.

* * *

Inside the store house, Kun and his opponent engaged in a fight. Only a trained eyes that could follow the fight of them. And he had to admit that his opponent right now was someone to be reckoned with.

Include Darien, only few fighter that could par with Kun on sword skill. And the person that he fought now had been include to that list now. They already engaged the sword fight for 15 minutes, without stop. Any tiny mistake and the one that made that mistake would pay by getting hurt.

Thrust.

Strike.

Defend.

Slash.

Without the two of them realizing, the battle was not a battle to kill anymore. They were enjoying the fight, and now their battle looked more like a dance. A synchronize dance like they knew what the other would do next. So enchanting if someone could see it now.

And also without them realizing, a small smile had spread on their face.

And then with their tip sword just a mere inch toward each other neck, they stopped the battle with ragging breath.

They stared into each other eyes with same intensity. Then silence filled the room.

"Tell me your intention of sneaking into the store house. And base on that answer, I will decide whether to let you go or slit your neck now."

A firm but calm voice was the one that broke the silence. The voice of the Kun's opponent.

"For a store house keeper, I don't have to answer any question that you ask."

Kun answered with the same firm and calm voice, plus the coldness to add. The other person twitched their right eye of hearing what Kun had addressed.

"What did you call me? A store house keeper? How dare you call me that!"

"I don't know your name and beside that is what you do now. So it suits you."

"I am certainly not the keeper, I'm guarding some item-"

"The guardian then."

"You!"

"What?"

"Hear someone finish their sentence first before call them another name! And I'm not the guardian! Don't call me that!"

An angry and irritated replied came from 'the-store-house-keeper-slash-guardian'.

"I don't have any time to listen to whatever you want to say. What you have to do now is go away from my sight and let me finish what I've to do."

Snort came out from Kun's opponent mouth.

"Such a jerk. Yeah, no wonder. All man are the same. Even if you had a good skill, your attitude is as bad as my cooking. And for your information, call me V."

Kun's right eyebrow raised.

"I won't give you my name."

"I don't it need too!"

It's such an obvious to Kun that the person that the tip sword was going near to his neck by each of their banter was a woman. An emo one. He had guessed that his opponent was a woman since the first time he laid his eyes on her. Only a woman who would had such high pitch voice and from the posture also screamed out that she was a woman.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me. I have my guess of why you come to the store house. Moon Sword, isn't it?"

Kun gripped his sword tighter without him realizing.

"And what if it is?"

For a moment Kun's swore that he could see the intense of the woman gazed had a fire in it.

"It's just the more reason I have to slit your neck now. I can't give that sword to any other person that not know the real value of that sword."

"And do you think the lord that hired you knew it?"

"Lord Matsumoto? That show-off idiot that brag to every person? He's the foolish one to hired me without checking my background and what my real intention is."

"So, you're a thief too then."

"Not as open as you, though. So... Back off."

That's not a sentence. That's a warning. The red one. Means you disobeyed it, then die.

The moment the sentence was spoken, the door of the store house opened and came in Darien.

"Kun, why are you taking so l-"

That distraction was enough for Kun to draw from his place and strike V. He kicked her hand and made her dropped her sword. He put her hand behind her back and held it tight.

"Nice timing Darien."

"Unhand me you jerk!"

V struggled from Kun's grip, tried to release Kun's hand from her back. But as strong as she was, Kun was a man and much more stronger than she was. Darien eyed Kun and V for a while before spoke again to Kun.

"Kun, we have to go now."

"But I haven't got the sword yet."

"The sword is not here. It's just the replica that'd been stored in here."

The struggling duo snapped their head toward Darien, processing the new information.

"What?"

"That's impossible. This morning the guard that fetch the sword from the store house had brought the real Moon Sword. I knew it's the real thing."

V'd voiced out her confusion and Kun also spoke his reason.

"You didn't see the guard when he took the sword. How did you know that he took it from here?"

Darien countered Kun's reason with his thought and it made sense.

"Then... How did you know?"

"It's from the reliable source. Trust me. We have to go now. I know where the sword is."

"Give a minute then."

"What are you-"

Before V could finish her sentence, Kun had hit her back with enough force to make her pass out. He laid V on the floor.

"Come on."

Kun and Darien came out from the store house. The guards still hadn't back.

"What happened and where the guards were running to?"

"I will tell you as we go the sword place. And you owe me of what happen inside the store house too. Who is she?"

"That's for you to wait and for us to get the sword first."

To be continued


	7. Night of the Action Part Three

Ugh... When was the last I updated... Almost 2 weeks, or more? So sorry for the lateness. I just really want this chapter wrap up and that take me long enough how I want it. But, if you still find it less satisfying, what can I say? But I promise to do better in future chapter now that this part is done.

And I have received a challenge from t-rex989 and has promised to write the story in one long shot. I wan to say sorry to t-rex989 personally because I haven't post up anything regarding to the story. I'm making on it. Hope that it will finish before the new year...

YAY! At last!

You may be already know who this third character is... It's our lovely Sailor V! We will just call her V for now, her real name will be reveal in later chapter. Be patient readers ;)

I intend to make the Moon Sword as a constant thing that little by little will be an important key for the adventure story.

And sorry for the little bit swearing word. Honestly I don't want to use it. But... yeah, it just fit how they should talk. A little bit bad boy character won't hurt, okay? Hehehe...

So here's the update. Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestion, I welcome it too.

Enjoy then ^^

Miyuu

* * *

Night of the Action Part Three - Call Me Rose Knight

The study room was the center of the house. They went to there without difficulties because it's the room of where Kun had been brought to when he came to the house earlier this morning. They entered the room.

"So, Saori Matsumoto told you of the Moon Sword where about."

"She had told me that the sword's actual place is in the study room. Saori-san said that only she, her father and her father right hand man that know this information. Then the guard that fetched the sword this morning was Lord Matsumoto right hand man and one of the few that know the sword real place."

'That man was not as a fool as we think. He didn't tell that V girl about the true place he has stored the sword. Look like the one that being used was that store house keeper.'

Kun pondered on his thought after heard Darien's explanation.

"Let's we start the searching then."

"Wait Darien."

Kun's voice had stopped Darien when he wanted to search the study room. Darien looked toward Kun and he raised his right eyebrow.

"Why do you stop me?"

"We don't have to search around and flip this room upside down to look for the sword. That sword is called Moon Sword because of two reasons."

"I'm listening. And be quick Kun."

"I know without you telling me."

Kun hissed at Darien.

"The raw material to make the sword was a stone that dropped from the moon itself. An asteroid that fell to the earth to be exact."

"Wow... And how did you know? Are you sure the asteroid was from the moon?"

"I will tell you later, as I have told you before. Now it's not the time for explanation. Can I continue?"

Kun was growing impatient. They didn't have much time. Darien shrugged his shoulder.

"Go on."

"For the second reason... no one know why it happen."

While he was talking, Kun walked to the nearest window from where he stood. He peaked from the window and gazed around to make sure there's no one. Looks like the guards hadn't backed yet. After that he opened it. He opened wide the window and the moonlight entered the room. At that time the moon was in a full shape. A full moon was hanging at the night sky.

Kun stepped into the center of the light. He drew out his sword and placed it under the light. Then the light reflected from the sword and shone inside the dark study room. He moved the sword from every angle, searching the room with the light that reflected from his sword. Darien just watched in silent when Kun did all this. He was rubbing his nose while watching.

Then Kun hit one spot with the light and that spot glowed a white faint light. Darien looked to where Kun set his eyes upon. A small smirk appeared at Kun's face.

"Find it. Darien, you take it."

Kun moved his head toward the glowed spot. It's behind a painting, hung at the back of the room, near the work desk. Darien nodded his head and approached the painting.

He removed the painting and placed it on the table, a paint of a beautiful Sakura Tree. There, a sword was placed. The sword still glowed a white faint light. Kun withdrew his sword and sheathe his sword. The glowed disappeared as Kun withdrew his sword. Darien took the sword.

"It's so light."

He thoroughly examined the sword. Kun walked to Darien's side and took the sword from him. He examined it briefly before another smirk appeared on his face.

"Finally. This is the real Moon Sword."

"Then we better go now. I guess we have lingered here long enough that they will know someone has entered this room and has taken the sword."

"Partly because of your rose smell, pal."

"Is that a sarcastic comment or a compliment?"

"You take it as whatever you like."

"A compliment then."

A low groan escaped from Kun's mouth. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Kun, will they suspect you as the one that take the sword after Lord Matsumoto find out that the sword is missing?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. But looking from the situation when we entered the house, it's like they have anticipated that I will sneak in and steal the sword. The first person that they will hunt and search would be me. But..."

"But this chance will never come twice, isn't it? I'm helping you right now because I know what inside your head, Kun."

Darien swept his gaze surround the study room. Now the room was not so dark anymore after Kun opened the window and the light from the moon entered from it.

"Don't you say that Lord Matsumoto is someone not to be messed with, a cunning man and he has someone from the higher social class?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I know a little information about him also. That he is a man that also take money not from the place he should take. What I mean is, this wealth that he enjoys right now, he has taken it from the poor people that he did the business with. By cheating and any other trick that he used."

"A type of a man that you so despise much."

"Exactly. And it's not a wonder if he has so many enemies that want to stab him to death. If not from the back-up that he has, he will surely be a dead-meat right now. So... Let's just not take the sword. We will take some of his gold and make it as a robbery from a big house. That way, you will not become their prior suspect."

"Not a bad idea. But we don't know where Lord Matsumoto stored his wealth. His gold and money."

Darien smile at that and without provided Kun with answer, he walked to another painting that hung in the room. It's a painting of a firm Pine Tree.

'This man has something for a tree painting. After all, all the paintings that hang inside this room are tree paintings.'

The painting was tilt a little to the right. Darien moved the painting, reposition it to the straight position. Then a sound was heard. Not far from the painting, there's a tile in the floor that moved up from the original position. Darien went to there and he lifted up the tile. There's a hole bellowed it. Not only that, piles of gold could be saw there.

"Bingo."

Kun came neared Darien and also saw the gold. He looked toward Darien, surprised.

"How do you-"

"Well, while you playing with your sword under the light before-"

"I'm not playing!"

"with the light that reflected from your sword, I happened to see that this painting is tilt a little to the right."

"Don't cut my sentence!"

"I know what you want to say. There's no point of hearing what I've already know. Now, you want to know or not?"

'Patience, Kun. Patience. After all of this is done, you can kick Darien ass as much as you like because of that smart-ass remark of him.'

Kun only silenced from Darien question. But Darien knew that inside his best-friend mind, a much scary and hurtful thought was crossing his mind now. With pleasure he would welcome it.

"At first I think that the painting was misplaced. But then when I walked to get the sword, I noticed that the painting wasn't misplaced. It's placed like that because there's something. And, bingo."

Kun knew that Darien was smart and he already acknowledged it. Never even once he could beat Darien when they played chess. And now, he just realized that this best-friend of his really had an intelligent mind.

"How much should we take it? All of them?"

"It would be weird if we didn't take all. And I'm sure that this aren't the whole gold that Lord Matsumoto has. Let we take this and get out of here."

The two of them took all of the gold and they put the gold inside the sack that Darien brought. Kun first reaction when he saw Darien with the sack was a hilarious one though.

When Kun saw Darien took out the sack from his cloth, he was shocked. Really, that's the exact word to describe what Kun felt.

"You bring a sack? For what?"

"Closed your mouth first. You have an image to manage with Kun. You're as handsome as me. But, honestly your pose right know can make your rate from handsome man to the ugly one."

"Oh, yeah, I... Don't change the subject!"

"Why do you so shock when I took out this sack."

Kun narrowed his furrow.

"You, tell me honestly. Did you plan from the beginning that we will take this gold with us, that's why you bring this sack with you? You said that you knew that Lord Matsumoto money was took in a wrong way. Is that why you want to steal it? To give him punishment?"

"Whoa, whoa Kun. Stop that rant of yours. What you said just make no sense the further you're talking. Calm down, okay? I'm not bring it for what you think. Although your reasoning can be happen, but that's not it. I'm not playing some heroes here. Your point is 50. I didn't bring this sack for that purpose. Hey, I won't stoop so low. You know me better."

"Then, answer my damn question. Stop beating the bush. Why. Did. You. Bring. A. Sack?"

"For no reason. I just felt that we will need something that could carry something. And I found this sack inside my room. The one that I used from our previous travelling."

Kun heaved a big sigh.

"Sorry. It just shock me and yeah, I know that you won't do that. That's why I ask you. Just to make sure that what I thought was wrong. Sorry."

"It's okay. Come on. Help me to put in the gold to the sack."

After they put in the gold, they placed the tile again to it's spot and reposition the painting. The tile joined back to the rest of the floor. Darien hold the sack and the Moon Sword was with Kun.

When they wanted to go out from the room, a voice stopped them.

"What are you doing inside my study room?!"

Uh-oh. Lord Matsumoto had found them. He stood at the door of study room. Alone.

"YOU! What's in the sack that you carry?!"

It seemed that Lord Matsumoto only saw Darien and from where he stood Kun was a blind spot to him. The only thing Lord Matsumoto could see was Darien back.

"He can only see me from where he stand. He can't see you. You go first, escape from the window. I will distract him. Back to the first plan then. Trust me on this one Kun. We will meet at your house."

Darien whisper in a voice loud enough only for Kun to hear. Kun nodded his head. Kun moved slowly to hide himself properly.

"Hey YOU! I ask YOU!"

Lord Matsumoto voice was getting louder, mean that he's getting nearer to where the duo stood.

'Here we go.'

Then in a blink of eyes, Darien turned toward Lord Matsumoto and out of nowhere, he threw something to Lord's Matsumoto feet that halted him and made him stop. Lord Matsumoto looked to what the person had thrown at him. It's a rose. A yellow rose.

"Don't you dare make another step. I missed that on purpose. And as my greeting to you, Lord Matsumoto. That rose isn't just a rose. That's a poisonous one that even a scratch of it stem, you would die in a snap. I'm serious with my threat."

Cold sweat pour out heavily on Lord Matsumoto body. For a moment, he thought that what the person had thrown to him was a knife. Indeed, it was more, more dangerous then the real knife. A gulp down his throat. Where was that guard of him when he needed them so badly now?!

"Wh-who are y-you? I do-don't know you. Are you a thief?"

"Who am I? Hmm... That's a nice question. Should I introduce myself to you? Well, this is your house after all. So it makes sense if I tell you about myself. As I said before, consider it as a greeting from my behalf."

Who is this person and how dare he make a joke of him right now? But even though inside his mind Lord Matsumoto was as angry as a raging bull, not to mention a confused one too, he could feel that the threat was real.

"I have watched you long enough to know about your dirty business. And I decide that it's enough. I'm a friend of the helpless people who help them from a cunning man like you. The one that will return back what they deserve. The one that will kill with a beauty of a rose. Call me... Rose Knight."

Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock...

"Rose... Knight...?"

Darien swore that he could hear a burping sound, a sign that someone just wanted to laugh out loud but caught it and now was holding it. Kun hadn't gone from the study room.

'Damn him.'

"Yeah. That's me. From the moment you stepped into the study room, you have been captured by me. Can't you smell the fragrance of a rose?"

Of course he could smell it. It liked someone had just spilled a full bottle of rose perfume.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a special fragrance to weaken anyone that not used to it. It would not effect on me. But in an hour, you would feel the effect of it. But don't worry, it's not life threatening."

"WHAT!"

Even though Darien didn't hear the burping sound this time, he sure as hell that Kun had heard this one too and now was laughing his ass out while escaping from the house.

'Yeah, yeah. Whatever.'

Just then a figure stepped into the study room. It's none other then the store house keeper, aka the V girl.

"My lord, I heard your yelling. What happened?"

Lord Matsumoto was bewildered seeing V in his study room. He widen his eyes at seeing her.

"What are you doing here? You're not suppose to be here!"

'But it's better then no one coming. She could fight this dangerous man while I will call the guard.'

"No, it's okay. You face him and take back whatever he carry inside that sack of his."

V met Darien's gaze. Darien was ready to fight with V when he saw that glint in V's eyes. Okay, then...

V lunged toward Darien with her sword. Darien unsheathed his sword and blocked it. They continued to strike each other until they came out from the study room and far enough from Lord Matsumoto. The said main was trying to escape from the fighting to call on his guards.

"Get out of here. Your friend has succeed from escaping the house. I will guide you to the exit and from there try to escape as quickly as possible."

In the midst a the battle, they were exchanging plan how to get Darien out of the house.

"Why are you helping us?"

"Maybe it looks like a lie to you, but I will trusted the Moon Sword to both of you now. Until I get it you should keep it and never tell the other about it. I will surely find you and your friend and get it back."

"Oh? Okay then. But, what if we won't give you at the time you asking for it?"

"We will see it later. The guard will be coming shortly. It's your turn now to escape."

"I know that you're not a bad person from the first time I saw you with Kun."

"But I believe your friend won't have the same thought as you."

"Well, it's him after all. He never get along well with women. Not like me."

"No wonder then."

Not from afar the sound of guards stepped could be heard. Many guard.

"It's time."

"See you then. And thank you for your help."

With a small smile as the replied, V pushed Darien toward the gate and fake herself being injured. When Lord Matsumoto and the guards arrived, the battle had ended.

"Damn you Rose Knight!"

The said knight was rushing in the ground, leaving behind a rumor that would become his alter ego later on.

To be continued


End file.
